comin your way
by moolord1417
Summary: read it and you ll see it
1. Chapter 1

loren tate is a 16 years old her mom NORA TATE died 4 years ago she was 37 years old when she died she died from a car `s dad TRENT MCCALL left when loren was just 2 years old he is now 48 years old he lives in florida with his girlfriend never calls loren not a letter,text,card nothing!she lives with her best friend MELISSA SANDERS and her famially she is curently single but has the eys for a boy name JACOB TINDLE at her school she goes to west valley charter performing arts high with all her is curntly signed to jake madson managment with her bestfriend EDDIE DURAN they have been best budds since they were in diappers loren and nora would alwys come over nora and katy where BFF`S back in the day they were seriusly tight was so sad when her friend died but loren never talks about it or about her dad leaving now loren and katy are really tight they are so is a straight A student,she is a dancer,cheerleader,she dose gymnastics she dose all dances she is a great singer super talented she loves is super flexable but eddie likes loren more than a friend but she dosent like him that way she dosen`t even know he likes her,chloe likes eddie,eddie likes loren,loren likes jacob,jacob likes chloe who is also dating tyler but he acully likes loren and melissa but they both dont like him,melissa is dating ian and loves him,adriana and phil love each other and make each other happy,cam is dating brooke but wants loren,adam is single and loves mel


	2. Chapter 2

*at the bet awards 2014*

loren,melissa,katy,max,brooke,eddie,adam,phil,adriana,ian, all arrived at the red carpet

loren was wearing a gray low cut shirt that showed alot of her belly with a green piece sign on it and a black mini jean shorts and she was wearing some brown boots with a small hill on it her hair was flatter then a pancake she had light shaded make-up on,melissa was wearing a green,white,pink,yellow,orange,babby blue flowrey dress with green sandals she didn`t any make-up exept some hot pink lip stick,adriana was wearing a colorful skirt with a light pink button up shirt a little see threw she was wearing gren with a little white sandals with ryne stones on them her hair was curley,brooke was wearing a cute long blue strapless dress with some wite hills her hair had beach curls in it and a bang in the front,katy was wearing a pink short dress but not that short though she had some hot pink flats her hair was in a flat straighten pony tail,eddie was wearing his famous his famous suit,mas was wearing his black suit that he loves, the guys were wearing pretty much the same thing really

loren,eddie,katy,brooke,and ian were signing autographs and the rest were mingling and taking pictures then finaly went in they sat in the front row after 20 minutes of waiting MIKE EPPS came out he was wearing a all white suit with some neon and pink nikes on he looked really crazy trust me

mike-welcome beautiful women,hood rat women,gents and dumb-ass thugs welcome sorry for th long wait now plz welcome frank occean

a tornado blew around my room before you came

excuse the mess it made

it usally dosen`t rain in southern californa much like arizona

my eyes don`t sed tears intel before i fond ya this isone of my favorite songs by the way just to let you know then soon the song ended and keli clarkson and adle came out on stage with a envolope

keli-the nominies for best young female singer are willow smith,loren tate,china anne mclaine,selona gomez and the winner is...loren tate loren came up there hugged keli and adle,grabbed the award then went to the microphone

loren -well thank you guys and what better way to kick off a new year for 2014 thank you to all of my fans i love you guys so much then dsh sat back down

adle-now for the best female artist and the nomines are loren tate,beyoce,nikki manaj,alica keys and the winner is ...loren tate again wow you go girl lloren came back up on stage got her award and the blew a big fat kiss to her fans then sat down then mike epps came back out

mike-wow tate two awards alredy okay live it up full blast i see well any way let`s continue next is ryon gossling he has a special annoucment for 4 very lucky young girlz that are very hugee fans of him sand hhis work

ryon-will these 4 gorges young high school girlz come up to the back stage melissa sanders,brooke mitchie,adriana masters,and the most inportanted tate ow the girlz all went on the stage extreamly nervous he greeted them he took them back stage and talked to then and they were just chilllin

2 hours later 

loren won 2 more awards loren and eddie performed together and seperley 

*after-party*

loren and eddie were sitting down doing an interview with lily park in the v.i.p section

lily-so what`s the detts

loren-well my new album is coming out in 2 days it`s called ..

lily-no silly about you two the romance

loren-oh no nuthing like that it would be so weird and he is like a lil brother that`s so disgusting (that really made eddie mad)

lily-really?

loren-defently i`ve seen him in his tidy widies he`sw my lil bro almost like you know(eddie clutched his fist and gave a look that if only looks could kill)

lily-anything to add eddie boy

eddie-nope

lily-well this has been lily with loren and eddie good nite l.a then the camra man singled her that it went offthen she left very disappointed in the relation ship statuses


	3. Chapter 3

*AT the sanders in phil`s room

jacob,eddie,phil,cam,adam,tyler,ian were all in phil`s room talking on the bed they had mostly sweats and t-shirts basktball shorts and shirtless

ian-did you tell loren how you feel yet mate?

eddie-i was going to ater the intrview with lily park but lily asked lo if there was any chance to have a relation-ship and stuff and she said the thought of it is creepy,weird and fucking gross she even yelled ew she said the only love she has for me is a lil brothr love she said it will be too weird

ian-ouch mate,i am so sorry maybe one day you`ll get her you guys scream perfection like me and melissa and phil and adriana

eddie-i don`t know man but i really want her

cam-yeah she is smokin(trying to make eddie angry)

eddie-i know but you have sombody dont you

cam -not any more (tryin to get eddie think he`s a big thret and ruin his chances to win over loren but the real competioin is jacob)

*in loren+mel`s room *

loren,melissa,adriana,chloe,kim,brooke

loren had blue shorts on with a blue t-shirt on,melissa had a matching lucky ducky pj`s,chlo was wearing a purpl silk gown,adreana just had something simaller to mel`s but it was pink,purpe with tiaras on it ,kim and brooke had matching gown for some reasons

loren-i cant belive phil would do this to and after everything i do for him i am always so nice to him and he dose this to me she is going on about this talking really fast

melissa-hold up take a deep breath and slow down what did phil do that is worth me kicking his ass

loren-no it`s just that he invited jacob

chloe-lor i thought you were over him rember you said you where done with him all of his stupied games and plus you shouldn`t think about him he is not even that great

loren-i know what i said but i cant help it you know his demples are so cute and his body wow amazing it always have that affect on me his abs wowzies

adriana-woah no,no,no, and what els hmmm...uhh let`s seen HELL NO bad loren don`t think about him it`s gonna get you all up

loren-i geuss aid but did you see his musles melissa pushed her off the bed loren got up and pushed melissa

kim-i like cam

brooke-that`s gross you know that right hee`s camran

loren-i gotta awsomely idea in my head wanna hear it guys

girls-duh spill it

loren-let`s pull a prank on the guys,fill the water ballons,water guns,get like a lot of flourt and suger,mel bring your camra oh we also need salt and get hot sauce,ketchup,mustard,ranch,pickles annd 2 bars of soap GO!

the boys were sound a sleep and the girlz were getting all the stuff then when they were done they braught th stuff into loren and melissa`s room


	4. Chapter 4

_phil`s room_

_loren and the girls set up all the traps ,mixed the ingedents together some of the girls had water bottles filled with ketchup or water and a few with water mizzed with orange juice they tied a rope on the bed bored and when it is pulled a splat of pepper,salt,feathers,and last but not least pickles will come down on them some girls are hiding in phil`s closet some under the bed they have secret wepons they are using chloe and loren chloe is wearing a short purple silk dress with cream ruffles at the bottem sh had light solored make up on she slipped in the bed with tyler she started kissing on him but it back fired becuse tyler pushed her off she got back on him but he pushed her off on her she got up angerly then ever she made an light roar giving loren her quie loren was wearing some blue mini shorts with ryne stones on it and a low cut shirt she got in with jacob she started kissing his chest to his break and to his abs he automatically woke up and started kissing her then she pushed away he looked kinda confussed and upset she just got up stood in the door way and yelled FIRE PHIL LEANED UP AND PU;;ED THE ROPE as he got up the stuff poured all over them the girls were threowing ballons at them squrting water guns filled with the special ingreedents the girls were laughing it up _

_phil-what da hell _

_loren-me and the girls where very so bored and you guys were sleep so we thought we would wake you in a very fun way so we could solve both problems_

_jacob-so you were just using me _

_loren-pretty much(laughing)_

_tyler-chloe tried to use me it didn`t work though_

_eddie-loren not cool !what time is it any way?_

_loren- 8:00 am why ?_

_phil-you need a ride to practice lo_

_lorn-nope got one _


End file.
